220 The Late Shaft
by KateB-fan
Summary: Quien no odió a Ellie Monroe en este episodio? Yo la odié un montón! Dos escenas... cuando Kate resuelve decirle a Castle lo que piensa de ella y la escena del final. Disfruten! Espero les guste!


**220 The Late Shaft**

Kate Beckett entró al baño del precinto como una tromba, estaba furiosa. Cómo se atrevía él a estar con una mujer así? Una actriz, una trepadora que solo quería conseguir un papel en su película…?

Lo que más le molestaba a ella era que él no se daba cuenta de nada… y lo que también le molestaba mucho era que esa mujer… esa tal vez linda, pero vulgar mujer, representaría el papel inspirado en ella… aunque no tuviera nada en común con ella.

Kate se mojó la cara con agua fría, tenía calor… bronca, mucha bronca… y… celos, tal vez? Respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse. Castle no tenía que notar que ella se había puesto así, eso sería muy malo para ella, porque quedaría en evidencia lo arrepentida que estaba de haber dejado pasar la oportunidad de estar con él.

Sin duda él sentía cosas por ella, pero estúpidamente ella le había pedido que olvidaran esa noche en su casa y él lo estaba haciendo. Demasiado bien. Tan bien que ahora se la pasaba en la cama con esa otra mujer… esa desagradable mujer…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a serenarse. Cada vez que dejaba que su mente divagara, la sensación de bronca e impotencia volvía a asaltarla y la hacía sentirse cada vez peor.

Se sentía histérica, vulnerable y despechada. Pero una idea le vino a la mente en ese instante. Y si Castle estaba utilizando a esa mujer para darle celos? Y si lo que quería de ella era esto? Que se muriera de celos y se mostrara vulnerable con él? Ella no le daría el gusto, aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro, no diría ni una palabra. Se miró al espejo y sonrió mientras retocaba su escaso maquillaje.

Él estaría por llegar, y trataría de disimular que nada había pasado la noche anterior. Kate revoleó los ojos con impaciencia, tenía que decirle lo que pensaba de esa mujer y así no quedaría como una celosa estúpida…

Se sentó en su escritorio, concentrada en el caso y lo vió llegar, se sentó en la silla, "Buenos días", le dijo disimulando. Kate se relajó, después de todo lo conocía bastante bien…

* * *

><p>Kate apretó el puño con emoción cuando escuchó el nombre de Ellie Monroe de la boca del sospechoso. La situación no podía ser mejor… y aunque se hubieran quedado sin pistas, realmente disfrutaba de saber que no se había equivocado…<p>

Cuando ella se fue, Kate vio el intercambio, era casi un pedido de disculpas por parte de ella y decepción por parte de él. No le gustaba ver a Castle sufriendo, bajo ningún punto de vista, pero era mejor que esa mujer estuviera lejos de él.

Trató de concentrarse en el caso, y así lo hizo él, por lo que rápidamente hallaron la respuesta.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando juntaban sus cosas y trataban de relajarse un poco, Kate quiso aliviar un poco el mal momento que él estaría pasando, y lo invitó a comer una hamburguesa.

No puedo, me tengo que ir, tengo una gran cita…- dijo él sonriendo misteriosamente…

Kate no podía creerlo… Por eso lo había visto hablar por teléfono casi escondido. Y a pesar de que esa mujer lo había usado descaradamente, él aún elegía estar con ella. De repente vio todo rojo, no podía contener sus palabras y habló…

-Bromeas, verdad? Saldrás otra vez con Ellie Monroe aún sabiendo que la única razón por la que ella está contigo es para conseguir un papel en la película? Has perdido todo el sentido de decencia… y respeto por ti mismo…? Qué?- se interrumpió cuando notó que él la miraba divertido.

-Mi gran cita… es con Alexis… ella está volviendo de su viaje…

-Ah…- dijo ella y sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba sobre ella, si hubiera podido esconderse bajo el escritorio, lo hubiera hecho… era tan embarazoso que se hubiera expuesto por un error…

Castle sonrió con intención y le dio a entender que sabía como ella se sentía y también que se había puesto al descubierto.

Kate se quedó observándolo mientras se iba. Aún con la boca abierta, se dio cuenta de que él había dicho lo de la gran cita para estimular su respuesta. Y lo había conseguido. Por más que ella se negara a reconocerlo, él la conocía muy bien… Kate revoleó los ojos y movió la cabeza, casi no podía evitar la necesidad de estar cerca suyo… pero necesitaba pensar en alguna forma para darle a entender de que no debía jugar con ella.

Kate giró y terminó de acomodar sus cosas. Su mente comenzó a hacer cálculos y tomó una decisión. La revancha sonaba bien… Kate le daría a Castle de su propia medicina…


End file.
